This Was Wrong
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Sam knows this is wrong. But how could something so wrong be so right?


Sam ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair; staring forward. This was wrong.

_He'll admit that being back in Lima and McKinley was nice, but staying at Rachel's was a bit - - uneasy. It's not that he didn't like the 17 year old diva, because he did. He liked her a lot; which was the problem. Sam had a crush on the tiny brunette._

_Rachel's fathers were out of town a lot so it would just be him and Rachel. And that was just nice. After school Rachel would drive them home or he would. They would help each other out with home work and maybe practice some things for glee. Rachel would usually make dinner for them around 5:30 or 6; they'd sit and have conversations at the table. He enjoyed watching her laugh and smile over his goofy jokes. Sam would usually do the dishes afterwards then they would sit down and enjoy a movie or watch TV till they went to bed._

_When the weekends came harsh reality would come crashing in. Finn would come over every Saturday and Sunday and sometimes he'd even spend the night. Sam hated it. Sure he was cool with Finn now, but he didn't like the way he treated Rachel. For instance if she was wearing something he didn't like he'd make her change. What angered Sam the most is that Rachel didn't even put up a fight. _

"_Why do you let him treat you that way?" Sam asked one night when they were doing the dishes. He didn't even bother to look up at her. Rachel looked at him surprised; "I'm not sure I understand." Sam took in a breath and snapped at her, looking at her directly. "FINN! Why do you let Finn treat you that way! He makes you change like you're not perfect enough already!" Rachel went to say something but Sam cut her off. "NO, Rachel he does! I've seen it! And the thing is you let him change you! What is it about Finn Hudson that makes you feel inferior or like you're not good enough for him. Because Rachel you are. You are absolutely fantastic! And Finn doesn't see that. He never will. You're going to spend years trying to fit this mold that he has carved for you and you won't. Rachel you're only hindering yourself. I mean do you really think Finn will go to New York with you?" –SMACK-_

"_Now that's enough Samuel!" Rachel said through tears. "I hear what you are saying, but you are wrong - - an-and completely out of line. Finn loves me. I know he does (she whispered). He makes me happy! He makes me feel loved." Sam shook his head at her as he completely turned his body to her._

"_Rachel that is not love." she looked angry and bit down on her bottom lip her cheeks flushed pink._

"_What do you know about love?! " Sam looked hurt and Rachel immediately felt bad, but Sam answered her anyways._

"_I know what I feel whenever I look at you." He said looking into her eyes, his voice calm and soothing. Rachel looked surprised. "I know that when you laugh I feel like I'm king of the world and when you smile at me I feel invincible! Rachel I love you and I can't sit here and let you lie to yourself. Finn doesn't treat you right and I know that -"_

"_That you could?" Rachel said cutting him off. He ducked his head before slowly looking at her again. He reached out and tucked some her hair behind her ear, his thumb coming down and brushing across her cheek. Her eyes never left his and Sam could practically hear her heart race through his touch. _

"_Yeah, I could." And with new found courage he leaned forward and kissed Rachel's lips lightly giving her every chance to pull away and stop him, but she didn't. Instead she kissed him back with more intensity and more emotion. From that kiss came a one night thing which expanded to something that lasted nine months._

Sam looked through the glass at the small person wrapped in a blue blanket. A smile graced his lips and he felt a kiss on his cheek. He knew who it was; so yeah this was wrong, but it was right too. His eyes fell onto the paper resting on the end of the basinet.

_**Jace Evans**_

_**Born July 25, 2013**_

_**Parents: Rachel Berry and Samuel Evans**_


End file.
